


Glee Age Regression/Classification

by scardragon07



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Brittany, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Brittany, Classification AU, Little Santana, Non-Sexual Age Play, Young Santana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scardragon07/pseuds/scardragon07
Summary: See the first page for information regarding rules and preferences for submitting a prompt, but I write nearly anything :)
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Glee Age Regression/Classification

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> Please enjoy this story and I don't own Glee, a sad disclaimer :(

Hey guys and gals and non-binary pals!  
I will be writing classification and age play au's in this story so feel free to suggest something from either of those categories.  
I will write nearly anything that you submit, however I love writing anything with Santana or Brittany with any other characters.

Here is how the classifications work:  
Dominant: They enjoy the company of submissive's and like people to follow their orders.  
Submissive: They enjoy fulfilling peoples wishes and demands and like making people happy.  
Caregiver: They love taking care of people and making people feel calm and safe.  
Little: They are given a certain age area in which they feel compelled to act as and enjoy being taken care of during this time.

Enjoy prompting!

Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't been active in ages! I have been super busy with finishing the school year, and then Christmas and during all of this my mental health decided to take a turn for the worse :( However, I am back and I have already started writing again!


End file.
